


The Age of Love

by First_Times (BisexualHannibalLecter)



Series: My Poems [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Love Poems, Metaphors, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/First_Times
Summary: Shakespearean sonnet I wrote for an English assignment
Series: My Poems [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/548488
Kudos: 2





	The Age of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).

> I wrote this in like an hour and Yes it's about me and my boyfriend

_Life is a series of machines breaking;_  
_Gas burns, oil runs out, and failure results._  
_But my faith is never ever shaking_  
_In the future we will have as adults._

_It scares me, my love, to grow and age._  
_Life is a game that I can hardly stand,_  
_But it is simply another new stage _  
_That we shall ascend upon hand in hand._

_Our machine is a thing of true beauty-_  
_Our life and love intrinsic'ly entwined_  
_In ways that are thrilling and new to me._  
_It is the best blueprint ever designed._

_All that matters is the fit of our gears,_  
_Not that my words will not outlive Shakespeare's._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
@bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
@bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
@baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
